The present invention relates to a fitting for a drawer which can be assembled from a plurality of components and has metal drawer sides which at the same time form pull-out rails for extracting the drawer and which comprise fastening means for a front panel and a rear wall of the drawer, each drawer side having an angled fastening plate for the rear wall of the drawer.
In addition to drawers which are produced in one piece, in particular drawers of plastics material, drawers still predominantly used are assembled from a plurality of parts.
These drawers are generally provided with fittings which are part of the pull-out guide mounting and which facilitate the extraction and insertion of the drawer from and into the piece of furniture respectively.
In addition, modern drawers of this type comprise a front plate holding means which makes it possible to adjust the position of the front panel, in order to correct the alignment of the drawer relative to the joints and the front plane of the piece of furniture after the drawer has been inserted therein.
According to the known state of the art the assembly of drawers of this type represents a considerable outlay in terms of manufacturing costs, and this underlies the partial preference for drawers produced in one piece. It should be pointed out, however, that, particularly where large drawers intended to receive heavy loads are involved, one-piece drawers can be used only to a limited extent. In addition, such drawers are possible only with large-scale mass production, since centers of mass for the piece of furniture to be produced have already been determined with the established dimensions of the drawer.